


Celebration Cake

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Cakes were an extremely common occurrence during parties, almost as if it was a requirement as such. Malleus Draconia had hence never liked the confectionary, as it was a painful reminder for all the celebrations he had missed. He didn’t dislike the taste of the treat itself, only disliking the meanings it brought about to him. The tantalising cream dripping down layers and layers of the spongey soft base of the delectable desert always tasted as good as its appearance, especially if you had a boy you loved in your lap and are enjoying the treat with a friend.Malleus Draconia was a man the world had bowed to, and everything he wanted he got. Ever since he was a boy, there was nothing more he wanted than to be invited to a celebration- no matter how small.If he wasn’t going to be invited, he was going to host the celebration himself.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Diasomnia, Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt, Malleus Draconia/Silver, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: Delirious [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Celebration Cake

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO, DIASOMNIA IS FINALLY OUT 
> 
> This is the last chapter for the main story of Delirious! I will continue writing some side stories (Like the Kwit story I promised to some of you ;D), but I’m so proud to finally finish the main story of Delirious!
> 
> Thank you all for the support! I love you guys~!!
> 
> WRITTEN BEFORE CHAPTER 5

Cakes were an extremely common occurrence during parties, almost as if it was a requirement as such. Malleus Draconia had hence never liked the confectionary, as it was a painful reminder for all the celebrations he had missed. He didn’t dislike the taste of the treat itself, only disliking the meanings it brought about to him. The tantalising cream dripping down layers and layers of the spongey soft base of the delectable desert always tasted as good as its appearance, especially if you had a boy you loved in your lap and are enjoying the treat with a friend.

Malleus Draconia was a man the world had bowed to, and everything he wanted he got. Ever since he was a boy, there was nothing more he wanted than to be invited to a celebration- no matter how small.

If he wasn’t going to be invited, he was going to host the celebration himself.

Malleus recalled the day when he hosted a party for Heartslabyul, Pomefiore and Diasomnia- To celebrate the awakening of the beast within the Queen of Hearts. Silver had made a large triple decker strawberry cake before sliding into his liege’s lap. The talented boy always had a knack for anything domestic, and strived to serve his guardian-cum-lover with the upmost gratitude. The thick layer of cream on the pale base of the cake reminded him of Silver, when he was in the throes of pleasure- Moaning, begging, and screaming as his lord soaked his snow white skin with sweat and the fluids of love. 

When Malleus had said as much, Riddle had agreed with the statement as he took a bite of the treat, using the spade-marked student on his hands and knees before him as a foot stool. Vil had simply remained silent- scarlet beautifully blooming across his porcelain perfect face- as he tentatively ate demure bites of his portion, with his favourite hunter behind him messily sliding his fingers in and out of him. Malleus himself had casually began groping his beloved’s behind, the melodies that came from Silver’s mouth sweeter than the cake he baked so lovingly. Surrounding them were students of all three dormitories- overstimulated, in the throes of pleasure, and losing themselves fully in the full depravity of their own minds. The tea party was only a thinly-veiled mask for the vulgar event of the night, and Malleus had indulged himself fully in it.

Of course, Malleus extended his invitation to other dormitories as well. A particularly wild occasion with the luxurious Scarabia and violent Savanaclaw was embedded deeply in Malleus’ mind. As felines were unable to taste sweet, savoury food was brought out for refreshments to the partygoers. Still, a small slice of cake was prepared for Malleus and the sweetoothed Kalim, bless Silver and his kind heart. The ice cream cake was frozen, stiff and hard as Malleus wriggled his fork through it. For all it’s tough exterior, the way it melted in his mouth sent the fae into a blissful state when the burst of flavour let itself shine. In a way, this reminded him of the boy currently pleasuring him with his large hands- Sebek was just as tough and stiff, and was also just as soft and flavourful when it came to his beloved Young Master. 

Leona had Ruggie’s face buried at his crotch, while Kalim had his favourite servant bouncing up and down his lap without rest. If he were to ask, Malleus was sure that they’d be able to tell him how their relationships evolved into something more. Malleus couldn’t say when his relationship with Silver and Sebek had started, especially for the former- He never understood why the boy had saw him more than just a guardian figure, unlike how he saw Lilia. The more important thing was that he never needed to doubt how they felt about him, their love and adoration making itself shown in their actions- Unlike the Scarabia leader’s servant, who had eyes veiled with anger and uncertainty. 

It was quite a feat for Malleus to had been able to host a party for the social recluses. He and Ignihyde never got along, considering electronics often short circuited around him due to his raw magical energy- And how majority, if not all, of the students in there were terrified out of their wits if he was within their line of sight. It took some convincing with Azul before Idia had caved, with only a handful of students of his dormitory attending the party. It was like a business party, with elegance and poise, the sounds of lovemaking being kept to a minimum. Of course, when the wilder moray eel had enough and decided to aggressively fuck his brother silly onto the table did the party go into full swing, descending into the chaos Night Raven College was familiar with.

Azul had been pleasuring Idia with a gloved hand while animatedly chatting with Malleus, while the man he was touching visibly strained to not stand up and run away. Their cakes remained untouched on the table, with the octopus being more invested in trying to strike a deal with Twisted Wonderland’s most powerful magician while the recluse tried to calm his nerves. Malleus was not sure what kind of cake it was when he looked at it, taking a bite out of his own portion did not give him any new ideas either. The cake was tantalisingly sweet, infused with love and sugary goodness. Out of the corner of his eye, Lilia was watching over him with amusement written all over his face. Even after spending millenniums being raised by his own hand, Lilia had remained mysterious and strange towards his younger master- Even after said young master grew addicted to his taste. Though, just like the cake that laid before the fae prince, Malleus knew he could trust the man with his very life without any fears of poison or betrayal. 

Aside from inter-dorm parties, Malleus also hosted some within Diasomnia walls. There, he would pick and choose his partners with great care, and proceed to ravish them until their very bodies remembered who they belonged to. For all he cares, the dormitory was exceedingly happy that they were under his control. Praise and cheers arose whenever he took his partner of his choice, with said partner usually thanking him profusely like they’ve been granted salvation. They’d kneel, their foreheads pressing against the cold stone floor, worship in their submissive form before their lord would tell them to rise. They were his soldiers- hearts, minds and bodies- and they swore themselves to him.

He was their King.

.......

.......

.......

All around him, Diasomnia was in a frenzy- Touching and loving akin to starved beasts, the smell of sex and sweat was pungent in the air. Yuu made his way through the crowds, having had to step over some students en route to his senior. Malleus was lounging on the throne in the common room, his retainers pleasuring him in all their personal ways. He acknowledged Yuu with a raised brow, and rose from his throne with regality in his very form. His servants stepped aside, appraising eyes raking over Yuu’s unassuming form. 

“I got your invitation, Tsunotarou-senpai.”

Yuu smiled at Malleus-

-And the most powerful wizard had knelt before the mere human. 

————

“You have my school completely under your thumb now.”

Crowley looked at the boy that stood before him, aware of the power he held over the students of Night Raven College. The headmaster found no reason for pretence, having been fully aware of the deeds Yuu had done after tucking his beloved Grim into bed. It was a mistake on his part, leaving the otherworldly student to his own devices and not putting a stop to it before it spiralled out of control. No one had expected this outcome, and certainly not Crowley himself. Yuu looked at him impassively, eyes half lidded in a lustful sheen while brushing his hair out of his face. 

“What do you want?”

For all of Crowley’s life, he never had an encounter as surreal and terrifying as the one he was currently experiencing. He mentally cursed as his statement came out shaky, uncertain, fearful. The prefect of Ramshackle definitely took notice of the headmaster’s tone, lips having quirked up into a smirk as he took step forward. He planted both hands on the ebony desk separating them, and leaned in till their faces and lips were inches apart. 

After a long silence, Yuu finally spoke.

“I want you.”


End file.
